


Como el viento

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Anime, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-19
Updated: 2004-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inesperadamente, tal como una ráfaga, apareció frente a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como el viento

A pesar del fuerte viento y de estar sentado en la azotea de la corporación Kaiba, por no mencionar la hora, no tenia frío.  
Sabia que su hermano se enfadaría al saber que no se encontraba durmiendo, pero él realmente deseaba permanecer allí y permitir que el viento se llevase lejos todos sus pensamientos.

De repente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y con un extraño presentimiento abrió sus ojos, únicamente para descubrirse rodeado de una extraña niebla, una bruma que había visto antes, en Ciudad batallas, en uno de esos _juegos de las sombras_.

La niebla no había llegado sola, de esta provenía un retumbante sonido de pasos que lo obligó a ponerse alerta y aunque sabía bien quien era el intruso, esperó. Quería confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Al verlo salir de la neblina sólo pudo tomar aire y juntar valor, no permitiría que ese espíritu oscuro perturbase en cualquier sentido a su hermano, pero las palabras que había preparado murieron en sus labios antes de que comenzase a pronunciarlas.

La mirada del albino era claramente de triunfo y su sonrisa era mas grande de lo habitual -más aterradora que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible.

—Oh, parece que el hermano de Seto no es tan valiente sin él al lado. —La sonrisa no se borró del rostro del espíritu conforme se acercaba y Mokuba sólo pudo retroceder, nervioso. Quería defenderse, decir algo, pero el frío de muerte que ahora se extendía a su alrededor le impedía hacer algo aparte de temblar.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba notó los labios del espíritu sobre los suyos y lo último que vio, antes de caer en una extraña inconciencia, fue el pálido rostro sonreír nuevamente, antes de sentir como el espíritu del anillo lo tomaba en sus brazos, impidiendo que cayese del edificio.


End file.
